User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica: Christmas Disaster
''Chapter 1: The not so Christmas... ''It was Christmas in Poptropica Central. Where Super Hawk lives, early in the morning in 8:00 AM, the young teenagers came to open their presents,' 'although none of them believed in Santa Claus, but Rough Fang did have a little belief. Shaky Noodle: *Yawns* Man, I had a wodnerful time at Super Hawk's house...for some reaosn I am sitll here...*gasps* of course! CHRISTMAS!!! *rushes downstairs* Rough Fang: Ahhh......chooooo......ahhhhh.......chooooo..... Shaky Noodle: ALRIGHT! I'm the first one to open the presents...wait..... Shaky Noodle thinking of what Super Hawk said: Remember guys, NONE of us can open the presents until we wake up at the same time. Shaky Noodle: *Sighs* Looks like I gotta wait...but in the meantime...I CAN WATCH EAT AND CHILLAX WHILE THEIR ALSEEP!!! 1 hour later... Super Hawk: *yawns* ....Looks like Shaky Noodle is enjoying himself... Super Hawk: It also looks like Rough Fang was bashed with a baseball bat... Rough Fang: Ahhh.......choooo........aaaaaahhhhhh.......choooooo.... Super Hawk: ROUGH FANG!!! WAKE UP!!! Rough Fang: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Geez, wait, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! *rushes downstairs* Super Hawk: *sigh* Boy...those two will never be hyper... Rough Fang: Hey Shaky Noodle! Are you ready for CHRISTMAS!!! Shaky Noodle: YESS!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Hawk: *comes downstairs* Well, you guys are quite the pickel. Both of them: *stops* ................ Super Hawk: I mean..... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Both of them: YEAAHHH!!!!!!!! 20 minutes later, they were preparing to open their desired presents... Shaky Noodle: Alright! I'm the first to open it! Rough Fang: How come I can't be first!? Super Hawk: Wait your turn, your next up anyway. Shaky Noodle: *opens his present* Wowww....... Present: *glows of shiny light* The 3: Woooww.... Shaky Noodle: IT'S MINE!!! Rough Fang: NO MINE!!! *steals* Rough Fang: Hahahah!!!! Super Hawk: *swipes it* MINE!!! *runs* Shaky Noodle: HEY GIVE IT BACK!!! IT'S MY PRESENT!!! Rough Fang: NO IT'S MINE!!! Super Hawk: MINE!!!! *trips* Oof- Both of them: MINE!!!!! *goes to the present quickly* Shaky Noodle: MINE!!!!*grabs it first* now nobody can- Rough Fang: YAAA!!!!! *jumps on him* Shaky Noodle: LET GO! Super Hawk: NO!!! THAT'S MINE!!! *jumps on them* The 3: AKJGAKAKIGKJAGKAJGKAJDGHKDJASGDKSGH!!!!!!!! Present: *glows of white light* Shaky Noodle: MINE!!!!!!!!!* massivley punds the present* Present: Lanch sequence activated, 10, 1, 0 *explodes* KWAAABAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 37 minutes later, the teens recovered of brutal injuries... Shaky Noodle: Agh..........everyone.....is everyone okay? Super Hawk: *caughs* Yeah, that present was controlling us... Rough Fang: What kind of present was that? It was evil.... ???: Well, it's supposed to be evil. Fool. Shaky Noodle: Wha.....who are you? ???: A new villian... Super Hawk: A new villian!? After Super Villian Island 2? Shaky Noodle: Could you please stop breaking the fourth wall? ???: SILENCE!!! ???: *comes out* The 3: WHAT!? Dark Claus: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dark Claus. The evil, dark, and sins of Santa Claus has made put together. And with presents...I do the opposite, i do give presents of course. But they are a greyish black color...and inside them are the evil version of what you always wanted... Shaky Noodle: Uh... who wished a present with a glow of light? Rough Fang: I did...sorry. Super Hawk: *sighs* Rough Fang... Dark Claus: Anyway, I do have a present... the Nega Present. The ultimate dark evil present. Once you open it... you can wish to destroy the world, planets. ANYTHING!!! Shaky Noodle: I WILL- Dark Claus: Up-up-up! I will use this ONLY. And my wish is...to destroy Christmas! AND EACH YEAR!!! Once that is granted, every year... THERE WILL BE NO CHRISTMAS!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: *facepalms* Did he seriously reveal his plan? Rough Fang: Yep. Shaky Noodle: *sighs* Well, you cannot stop us! We are Team Poptropica! 3 warriors sworn to protect the Earth! Super Hawk: Is that our new slogin? Like when heroes always call out? Shaky Noodle: FOCUS!!! Dark Claus: Yes, I have told you my plan. But do you think it's that easy? Trust me, I have the Path of Darkness that awaits YOU. No male or female has ever made out the passge. Ta-ta! *leaves* Super Hawk: We he have to save Christmas, before it's too late... Rough Fang: We need Santa Claus! The 2: *look at him* ............................ Rough Fang in his mind: DANGIT! I can't believe I just said that... The 2: .........*burst out laughing* HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rough Fang: Come on guys! I used to believe in Santa! He might work! Shaky Noodle: YOU BELEIVE IN SANTA CLAUS!?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Super Hawk: THAT IS SOOOOO 3 YEARS AGO!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! Rough Fang: *gets angry* Grrr.....Guys!.... The 2: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rough Fang: *lion roar* ROAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! The 2: *stop* Rough Fang: .....*sigh* Look, I used to belive in Santa Claus a long time ago...I really thought he could help...instead of us, how about him? Shaky Noodle: Look man, i'll admit too, I used to belive in Santa when I was 6, i'm a teen now, and i'm like 15! Super Hawk: Same here, we always use ourselves to save Poptropica! Every island, we always did! We don't need a fat red guy with a white beard. Rough Fang: STOP!!! Just STOP making fun of him! I know where older now, but Santa just might help! Shaky Noodle: Sorry Rough Fang, were not immature. Super Hawk: Sorry, but it had to come to this...but until you stop believing in myths.....your out of the team... Rough Fang: ....What.... Shaky Noodle: Maybe she's right. You got to let it go, were done with Santa. He's FAKE The 2: *leave off* Rough Fang: .........Santa.....I need you the most....my friends don't believe in you, just please....PLEASE....communicate with me... ???: .......It's okay Rough Fang, your friends will understand soon, their on the naughty list as of now, but soon...they wil be on the good list, i'll get you the best present you have ever had, in your life... Rough Fang: SANTA!!! Outside in the snowy frontyard, Shaky Noodle and Super Hawk went walking to start their adventure, although, it would be a bit challeging without Rough Fang... Shaky Noodle: *sighs* Super Hawk, do you think we went a little hard on Rough Fang? He's a team member. Super Hawk: We have the Poptropica Team Member Rulebook, it explains how to join, act, behave, and oddly, do not believe in myths. Shaky Noodle: *elbows her* Come on, that's not really in the rulebook... Super Hawk: I just don't think that this "Santa" buisness is true, if that's what he wants to believe, let him be. Shaky Noodle: Your right on that one, but we can't survive the 2 of ourselves. Super Hawk: Were warriors Shaky Noodle, never doubt that. Shaky Noodle: I know but, we each have amazing skills, that even came with our birth. You with your cleverness and hacking, me with my battling skills, and Rough Fang with his forest skills, the Key Chain will not work without a member out, 3 will complete the key. Super Hawk: The added ones or secret warriors strengthen the Key Chain, like Moody Eel, Silver Flame, and Gentle Onion, which equel up to 6. Shaky Noodle: Were not talking about them, there not here, but Rough Fang is important, our powers will not fuse together to make the ultimate power, light. Super Hawk: *stops* ........ Shaky Noodle: Listen, I just want Rough Fang to join our circle, we need him Super Hawk. Super Hawk: *sighs* Fine, but ONLY if he doesn't believe in Santa. Shaky Noodle: Alright, then it's settle- Dark Claus: HA HA HA! MERRY EVILMAS! MUAHHAAH!!!!! *throws a stink bomb* Shaky Noodle: AGGHHH!!!!! Super Hawk: UGGHH!!! I can't breathe! Shaky Noodle: Ngghhhh!!! Super Hawk: *faints* Uhh......... Shaky Noodle: NO! *runs to her* Dark Claus: *shows in front of him* HA HA HA! Why not celebrate?! MUAHAH!!! *punches him massivley* Shaky Noodle: *falls on ground* Rough........Fang...... Dark Claus: MUAHAHAH!!!! Now that I got them out of the way...it's time to put them into a pit of LAVA! HAHAHAHA!!!!! Rough Fang: *shows up* Put, them, down. Dark Claus: Hm? Seems like another one wants to be killed..your welcome to join! HAHAH!! Rough Fang: 2 words......you laugh too much. Dark Claus: What? Rough Fang: Sword of Santa Claus, I CALL UPON YOU! FORM!!! *forms up the Sword of Santa Claus* Dakr Claus: *afraid* What.....the..... Rough Fang: Now! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!! RAZOR CUT! *quickly cuts through Dark Claus* Dark Claus: .................. Rough Fang: ....................... Dark Claus: .............ugghh....*faints* Rough Fang : YES!!! I DID IT!!! Rough Fang: Sword of Santa Claus, away. Sword of Santa Claus: *turns into sparkles and flies away* Rough Fang: Guys? Are you okay? Shaky Noodle: *caughs* Uggh....*opens eyes* Rough.....Fang, is that...you? Rough Fang: Yeah, I destroyed Dark Claus. Shaky Noodle: WOAH!!! But how? Rough Fang to ??? in his mind: Should I tell him? ???: No Rough Fang, you can reveal to your friends when the time is right. Rough Fang to ???: in his mind: Alright, thanks! Shaky Noodle: Well? Rough Fang: .....Let's just say that I defeated him with my forest skills. Shaky Noodle: Wow, he seems impossible to defeat, well....thanks anyway. Rough Fang: No problem. *picks him up* Shaky Noodle: Nice job man. Rough Fang: No problemo, again. Shaky Noodle: SHOOT! Super Hawk! Rough Fang: What happened to her? Shaky Noodle: She was effected by the stink bomb, so was I. Rough Fang: Stink bomb?... Shaky Noodle: Dark Claus did it. Rough Fang: Oh. Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk? Can you hear? Super Hakw: *wakes up* Wha....wha....wyu hapeu? Shaky Noodle: I think she's speaking a different language. Rough Fang: I didn't know she speaked that. Shaky Noodle: I'm guessing that she learned that in science class. Super Hawk: That was a test, you two. The 2: WHAT!? Super Hawk: Nevermind, it's too hard to understand *winks and gets up* Shaky Noodle: Rough Fang defeated Dark Claus, Super Hawk. Super Hawk: WHAT!? Immposibru! Shaky Noodle: Anyway, Rough Fang....are you sure Dark Claus won't come back? He's a pretty tough opponet. Than Binary Bard, Dr. Hare, Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and the other wolds toughest villians. Rough Fang: I'm sure he won't. I defeated him like breaking a pencil. Super Hawk: I hope so... The hereos then went back to their house, celebrating the defeat of Dark Claus, and thanking Rough Fang...but... ???: *weak voice* ......You....you think this is over? Ugh....Dark Claus.....WILL, RISE AGAIN!!!!!! ''Chapter 2: The undefeat... ''After the defeat of Dark Claus, the teens again when to open their unfished presents. Shaky Noodle: Now.....what I always wanted! *opens present* Present: .......RAAAGGGHHH!!!! *dark power comes up* Shaky Noodle: AAGGHGH!!!!!!! *falls down* Super Hawk: WHAT IS THAT!? Rough Fang: I don't know! BUT SAVE HIM!!! Shaky Noodle: AGGGHHH!!! MYY......BRAIIIN!!!!! Dark entity: RAAAGGGHH!!!! *enters his brain* Shaky Noodle: AGJHASKLJAKG....... Rough Fang: Sha....Shaky Noodle?.... Shaky Noodle:......I'm....i'm alright... Super Hawk: Umm....mind explaining why your forhead is glowing a dark black? Shaky Noodle: Huh? AAHHHGHGHHGHGHGGH!!!! Dark Entity: *comes out of brain and forms into Shaky Noodle* Super Hawk: AAHHH!!!! ???: .......Hello lads. Rough Fang: What the?....who... Dark Shaky Noodle: Before talking, my name is Dark Shaky Noodle, the dark entity of that present, I went inside his brain. Retained all of his memory, then formed arms and legs, and came out...I AM A WARRIOR OF EVIL! Shaky Noodle: AAHHH!!! MY....My brain!? *faints* Rough Fang: No wonder he looks like Negascott from Scott Pilgrim. Super Hawk: Less talk, more defeat. *attacks Dark Shaky Noodle* Dark Shaky Noodle: *dodges it* Your gonna have to try harder than that, lady-brick. Super Hawk: GRR!!!! *Punches him and kicks him* Dark Shaky Noodle: *dodges them all* My dear, it would be so plesent to see you fail. *punches and kicks her twice* Super Hawk: *lands on ground massivley* AAGGHH!!! Dark Shaky Noodle: And to see you form a new you. *arm turns into a black purple stretching arm* Dark Shaky Noodle: HAHAHAHAH!!!!! *arm grabs her brain* Super Hawk: *screams in panic* LET...GO!!! Dark Shaky Noodle: NEVER!!! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!! Rough Fang: HI-YAH! *chops his arm* Dark Shaky Noodle: YOUUCHH!!! Grr....I guess I have to escape as of now...*leaves off* Rough Fang: SUPER HAWK! Are you okay?! Super Hawk: Oh my goodness....it was so frightning...i'm scared... Rough Fang in mind: I need to take her in our house, she's suffering from that act. Rough Fang: Oops, and Shaky Noodle. Shaky Noodle: *gets up* Uhhh...what happened? Rough Fang: Or not, follow me! At Super Hawk's house... Super Hawk: *breaths heavily* Rough Fang: Geez, she needs help... Shaky Noodle: What happened to her!? Rough Fang: While you fainted, that Dark Shaky Noodle tried to scare her so baddly. Shaky Noodle: How? Rough Fang: I don't know if it's a real human act or a disease...they seem equel. Super Hawk: Is...is he gone? Shaky Noodle: Yeah, I can tell very much... Super Hawk: Oh no...AAHHH!!!! Shaky Noodle: Pass me the medicine. Rough Fang: Alright *passes it to him* Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk, eat this. Super Hawk: O-o-okay....*eats it* Super Hawk: Ugghhh...what happened... Dark Shaky Noodle: *explodes the wall* THIS HAPPENED!!!! *arm grabs her forhead* Super Hawk: *screams in panic* HELP ME!!! Dark Shaky Noodle: QUIET DOWN! *hand covers her mouth* Super Hawk: ....mmmm...mmmmm....mmm. Shaky Noodle: YAAHH!!!! *kicks him* Dark Shaky Noodle: *dodges it* Missed me, *puts him in ropes* Shaky Noodle: DANGIT! Rough Fang! It's up to you! Rough Fang: GOT IT HI-YAH! *chops his arm* Dark Shaky Noodle: *dodges it* I knew you were going to make that move...*puts him in ropes too* Rough Fang: I CAN'T CUT THROUGH!!! Dark Shaky Noodle: Now, for you... Super Hawk: *cries* mmmm....mmmmm...mmmm...mmmm. Dark Shaky Noodle: Shhhh.....just calm, down....NOT!!! *goes inside her brain* Super Hawk in mind: NOOO!!! Dark Shaky Noodle in her brain: Now...where are the red and blue wires? Dark Shaky Noodle: FOUND IT! Now to put darkness in the brain wires! *covers darkness in the red and blue brain wires* Blue and Red wires: *form into a body* Dark Shaky Noodle: EXELLENT!!!! Super Hawk: AGH! MY BRAIN!!! IT H-HURTS!!! ???: *comes out* ......Hello gals. Dark Shaky Noodle: Finally....MUAHHAHAH!!!! DARK SUPER HAWK! Dark Super Hawk: That is correct, now where is this, "Super Hawk" Category:Blog posts